1990 (production)
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1990.'' Production January ;Week of 1 January : TNG: "The Defector" airs. ;Week of 8 January : TNG: "The Hunted" airs. ;Week of 29 January : TNG: "The High Ground" airs. February ;Week of 5 February : TNG: "Deja Q" airs. ;Week of 12 February : TNG: "A Matter of Perspective" airs. ;Week of 19 February : TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise" airs. Denise Crosby makes her first guest appearance on TNG since her departure in 1988 March ;Week of 12 March : TNG: "The Offspring" airs. ;Week of 19 March : TNG: "Sins of the Father" airs. ;Week of 26 March : TNG: "Allegiance" airs. April ;Week of 2 April : TNG: "Captain's Holiday" airs. ;Week of 23 April : TNG: "Tin Man" airs. ;Week of 30 April : TNG: "Hollow Pursuits" airs, the first to feature Dwight Schultz as TNG and later VOY recurring character Reginald Barclay. May ;Week of 7 May : TNG: "The Most Toys" airs. ;Week of 14 May : TNG: "Sarek" airs. Mark Lenard guests as Ambassador Sarek, the first major crossover appearance of an original series character. ;Week of 28 May : TNG: "Ménage à Troi" airs. June ;Week of 4 June : TNG: "Transfigurations" airs. ;Week of 18 June : TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds" airs and is the first cliffhanger of the series. Jean-Luc Picard is assimilated by the Borg and becomes Locutus of Borg, fueling rumors that Patrick Stewart may be leaving the series. Summer ;Summer : Production begins on TNG Season 4. September ;Week of 24 September : Star Trek: The Next Generation enters its fourth season, resolving the Borg story with "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II." Picard is rescued and Stewart remains a member of the TNG cast. ;26 September : Star Trek: The Next Generation premieres in the UK on the BBC. October ;Week of 1 October : TNG: "Family" airs. ;Week of 8 October : TNG: "Brothers" airs. ;Week of 15 October : TNG: "Suddenly Human" airs. ;Week of 22 October : TNG: "Remember Me" airs. ;Week of 29 October : TNG: "Legacy" airs. November ;Week of 5 November : TNG: "Reunion" airs. ;Week of 12 November : TNG: "Future Imperfect" airs. ;Week of 19 November : Wil Wheaton's final episode as a regular TNG castmember, "Final Mission," airs. December ;Week of 31 December : TNG: "The Loss" airs. TNG continues into 1991. Other events ;5 January : Bart LaRue dies. ;13 February : Ken Lynch dies. ;10 May : Susan Oliver dies. ;18 May : Jill Ireland dies. ;21 May : Franklyn Seales dies. ;25 May : Vic Tayback dies. ;19 June : Joseph Mullendore dies. ;14 November : Sol Kaplan dies. ;17 December : Ashley Edner is born. Merchandising Novels * January - Publication of "A Rock and a Hard Place" (TNG #10) by Peter David (Pocket Books) * February - Publication of "Rules of Engagement" (TOS #48) by Peter Morwood (Pocket Books) * March - Publication of "Metamorphosis" (TNG Giant) by Jean Lorrah (Pocket Books) * April - Publication of "The Pandora Principle" (TOS #49) by Carolyn Clowes (Pocket Books) * May - Publication of "Gulliver's Fugitives" (TNG #11) by Keith Sharee (Pocket Books) * June - Publication of "Doctor's Orders" (TOS #50) by Diane Duane (Pocket Books) * July - Publication of "Doomsday World" (TNG #12) by Carmen Carter, Peter David, Michael Jan Friedman & Robert Greenberger (Pocket Books) * September - Publication of "Prime Directive" (TOS Giant) by Garfield & Judith Reeves-Stevens (Pocket Books) * September - Publication of "The Eyes of the Beholders" (TNG #13) by A.C. Crispin (Pocket Books) * October - Publication of "Enemy Unseen" (TOS #51) by V.E. Mitchell (Pocket Books) * November - Publication of "Exiles" (TNG #14) by Howard Weinstein (Pocket Books) * December - Publication of "Home Is the Hunter" (TOS #52) by Dana Kramer-Rolls (Pocket Books) Comics Other publications Category:Production timeline fr:1990 productions